Naname Hoshikumo
was a formerly head of Kirigakure's hunter-nin, master of the Typhoon Release. Naname was the last leader of Mist's Invasions Squad, until the extinction of the squad after they failed to invade the Land of Fire at the end of Second Shinobi World War. Background Naname was born in Kirigakure in a very luxurious mansion (which has always attracted the attention of the other ninja) because the family naname was heir to the First Mizukage. Since child Naname always been very skilled and attracted the attention of the Second Mizukage (who commanded Kirigakure at that time) and Naname was instructed to be the chief of Kirigakure's military, even though only five years. With six years he became a genin and ten was promoted to the rank of chūnin, at eighteen he was jōnin and twenty-two already was an ANBU and member of Kirigakure's Hunter-nins. Very young Naname developed ability to dominate two distinct elements (Wind and Fire) and with seven years, shocked all his family by showing that was skillful in mastering the Typhoon Release kekkei genkai. Despite being prohibited by his parents to practice the kekkei genkai, Namane resorted to secret trainings with his sensei to hone his skills with the Typhoon Release and to everyone's surprise (as was expected of those who tried to dominate this technique), he didn't die. Naname lived for sixty-five years. At this time he can increase the dangerous training for ninjas who possessed the Kekkei Genkai of the Typhoon Release. Naname was also promoted to leader of Kirigakure's hunter-nin, and head of the Mist's Invasions Squad. After the Second Shinobi World War, Naname led an invasion to the Land of Fire in hopes of increasing the land area of the Land of Water, but such an invasion broke the Alliance Agreement established between the Konoha and Kiri. When he have almost seventy percent of his squadron annihilated by Konoha shinobi, and having to accept the defeat and surrender to the Leaf's ninja, Naname was expelled from the Invasions Squad and forbidden to cross the border with the Land of Fire. Fight against Kokuō Naname always wanted to be a jinchūriki, but his claims to be the Rokubi's host has always been denied by the Second Mizukage, and some years later, by the Third Mizukage. Then, as had already been banned from Invasions Squad, Naname decided to fight against the jinchūriki host of the Gobi and extract himself the Bijū from him. It was an epic fight that Naname had to use all his skills with the Taiton (especially when the jinchūriki lost control over Kokuō). After seven hours of intense battle and an area completely devastated, Naname having had his left arm cut off and several serious injuries. As a last breath, Naname tried to seal the Five Tails in his body and thus die with the beast. But Kokuō, even wounded, managed to get rid of the barrier formed by Naname and so kill him. Personality Having had a childhood very severe and basis of rigorous training and long hours of study, developed a personality Naname very calculating and arrogant. He never wanted to submit to the wills of others and his word was always the last to be told. However, he never proved clumsy with their superiors and his families. Statistics Trivia *Naname (斜め) means "obliqueness" and Hoshikumo (ほしくも) means "they want to". *Naname personal traits are: **Naname's favorite color is black. **Naname's hobby is study battle tactics and training. **Naname's wishes to become a jinchūriki. **Naname has completed 388 official missions in total: 201 D-rank, 93 C-rank, 75 B-rank, 12 A-rank and 7 S-rank. **Naname's favorite word is "Success" (成功, Seikō) Quotes * (As a child, during his training with the Second Mizukage and his sensei) "I will not disappoint you. You can put all your trust in me. I train hard and become one of the best ninja of this village, or die trying." *(To his students, during the Typhoon Release's training) "They said many things about these lessons. It's true: you could die, but the life of a ninja is made of risks. Success will only be achieved if you risk your lives. And get my word: you already are special just for being here!" *(Last words)"I still have enough to use, I'll not die in vain! I'll seal you, Gobi, and you'll die with me! I'll fulfill my dream and drive you to ruin!... I'll never give up... My success will be remembered... for generations... Die... Beast... Advanced Sealing of Demons!"